1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools, such as table saws, miter saws, slide-type miter saws and band saws, having a light source that can illuminate a portion of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miter saws are known that have a light for illuminating a workpiece, and in particular, onto a cutting line marked on the workpiece, which cutting line is generally a pencil mark. If the work area is dark or not well lit, the light can assist the operator to safely and easily adjust the workpiece position, so that the cutting line is aligned with the saw blade.
However, in known saws, the operator must manually operate a switch in order to turn the light on or off. Thus, the operator must turn the light on every time the light is necessary and then the operator must remember to turn off the light when the cutting operation is finished. If the operator forgets to turn off the switch after completing the cutting operation, the light may unnecessarily stay lit for a long time. Thus, power will be unnecessarily consumed and the light may prematurely burn out from overuse.